


The Betrayer and the Betrayed

by Elivira



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S01E09 One Way, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivira/pseuds/Elivira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be wonderful together, and now, years later, they have fallen so far. A Nikita and Michael character study set after S01E09 - One Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayer and the Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Nikita and Michael are wonderful together! I very much ship them.
> 
> This takes into account everything up to episode nine but another after, it's not AU, but the are absolutely no spoilers (that I’m aware of) for after that episode.
> 
> There is also a podfic for this! My first so please be gentle! XD
> 
> M4a (2MB )Download [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/si91wqisvcp6wrh/%28m4a%29+The+Betrayer+and+the+Betrayed.m4a)
> 
> Mp3 (4MB) Download [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7a45bg9t4a599lz/%28mp3%29+The+Betrayer+and+the+Betrayed.mp3)
> 
> Folder with cover art and both file types [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/a2ke4cja7fu6c/Nikita_Podfics)
> 
>  

They used to be wonderful together, and now, years later, they have fallen so far. Opposite sides of a war they both won't survive. (Sometimes Nikita wonders if Michael even remembers what they used to be, but she knows he does.The way he shoots a little to the left when she knows he's a perfect shot or when he sees her on the street and pretends he hadn't, doesn't tell Percy because it would put her in danger. She hates him a little for it, because even after all these years, he still trying to protect her, even though she's proven time and time again that she's capable of protecting herself.)

They had been great together; the best field agents Division had to offer. Nikita and Michael. They'd been great together... until they weren't. And Nikita was running and Michael was chasing her, wanting and not wanting to catch up. Because if he did, orders are orders and he'd have to bring her in. Nikita is running half wanting to be caught. Because even though she hates division and everything it stands for, she can't bring herself to hate Michael, no matter how much she tries.

***

He's always been there, from when she was just recruit, to when she graduated to Agent, still willing to die for the organization that would, in time, kill her fiancé. Now with him gone, Nikita feels like acid is eating away at her stomach.

(Nikita and Michael are made of little broken pieces patched together with broken needles and old dental floss found in the dark corners of agency safe-houses, even though they're on opposite sides of war they are so alike that sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.)

***

She stares after him as he walks away and it feels so final, like she's never going to see him again. Even though she know she will. Nikita feels like yelling to the sky that she did it for him. That's a lie though, she knows that she did for herself, because she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, even though he isn't hers to lose. Nikita doesn't blame Michael for hating her. She can't, because if their places were switched and it had been Kasim, and not Division, who killed Daniel, she would do, is doing the same.

(Nikita lays in her bed and stares at the cracked ceiling of an old motel room and wonders, not for the first time, if it will ever end, if in her vendetta against Division she will lose more than she gains.)

They have come so far, she wonders how far she will have to run to escape what could've been, and, what now, can never be. This last betrayal is the end, she thinks, Michael will never forgive her. She stopped him, from getting justice, and if someone had done that to her she would've killed them. Him hating her, she thinks, is a small price to pay for Michael's life. Because maybe he's happy giving his life to kill Kasim, but Nikita isn't. Because what's the point of justice if it kills you?

***

In all fairness, Nikita had betrayed him first. She left Division, and him, behind and never looked back. Michael, ever the loyal soldier, had remained loyal to the organization who had picked him up from nothing, the people she swore to destroy. And so, the chasm opened between them, they ceased to be great, stop being wonderful, and they, Nikita and Michael, became ordinary.


End file.
